


DBD合集

by TsukimiMori



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:38:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukimiMori/pseuds/TsukimiMori
Summary: 收录个人写过的DBD短文合集，内含段子，第一第二人称视角短文等。





	1. Chapter 1

（1）夹迈段子

预警：第二人称，强奸，粗鲁性交

 

    他看起来不是很清楚要做什么，困惑都快能透着那块标志性的白面具表现出来了，对于要不要这么做，其实你也犹豫了一会。

    你脚下有动静，正踩踏着的结实脊背不打算屈服，这给了你理直气壮行凶的理由。你小腿发力，把他准备支撑起来的身体再次狠狠踩趴下，他——迈克尔迈尔斯，喉间发出可称之为气恼的闷哼声，然而，就算他有机会脱困，爬起来了，他也还有很多麻烦。

    万圣节杀手的刀被你踢去了一边，这个废旧仓库的地板是一部分是木质的，落了很多灰，他始终有个不好的毛病，就是不喜欢敲门和正常从大门口进来，而你在窗户内侧布下了捕兽夹，铁齿结实得够咬断一头熊的后腿，今天你是特别准备了这些，不是准备给那些四处逃窜的逃生者的，恶灵通知你有一项奖励，关于你始终保持在顶峰的捕猎效率，它非常满意，因此有个倒霉蛋会被扔到这里来。机会奖励有准备的人，你踩踏住他饱满结实的臀部，享受鲜活的血肉挣扎的脉动时这样想，你看向他差不多和你同样壮实的身体，他的工装在刚才的殴斗中撕烂了大半，里头的黑色里衬也划开几道口子，显得最美味的对方是他宽阔的肩背上的刀伤，鲜血渗出，打湿了布料，再挣扎得剧烈一点，就会往下漏出显得细瘦的腰来。

    他的传说好像更出名些，你轻蔑地想，事实上你也受了不少伤，他用尽各种方法尝试与你对抗，体形相近，力量也相似，但始终是你更胜一筹了，否则杀人鬼不会被制服，他首先在踏入房屋时选错了入口，而你在他挣脱铁夹的时候狡猾得给予了他能脱困的错觉，现在他受伤得比你严重，力气和鲜血都在流失，胜负已决，在恶灵许可的奖励时间结束前，你不打算放他走，并且意欲享用战败者柔软且脆弱的肚腹。

    你粗鲁地把他翻转过来，他仍旧沉默，一言不发，看不懂你要做些什么，大大方方地敞开着两腿，你想他也许在“活着”的时候也没享受过性爱，这幅反映单纯地有几分可爱，但你得承认一点，就算对方呈现出这种状态，你也不敢把硬得发疼的阴茎塞进他嘴里，面具下会看到什么？他在看到那玩意儿时总能知道你想干什么。你就这样压在他身上，而后脱下那身标志性的深蓝色工装裤，摸到他屁股和大腿的手感好极了，你几乎要忍不住了，你只想赶快干进他里面，那个脆弱柔软的巢穴里面，会流血，始终是滚烫的，紧紧地绞死你的阴茎。你想速战速决，你注视着贯穿他肩膀将他钉在地面上的长刀，留意观察它是否时刻保持钳制，就像咬紧的铁齿一样，然后你抹了他腹部伤口上的血，沾湿手指就往腿间插进去，迈克尔紧的要命，但你还是把他捅开了，他的那块地方可怜地吞咽入侵的异物。疼得大腿根都在发抖，他打定主意不吭一声，他永远都是这样，如果邪灵或是你对他做什么时，不让他失去所有反抗的能力，他就会一直保持抗拒。你用两根手指把他的小穴操开，没过多久就替换上阴茎，难以启齿的撕裂伤让他叫出声了，他同样报复性地死死咬住了你，你也感到疼痛，然而，这只会刺激得你更想狠狠干他，你的确也这样做了，把他干得叫出声来，他似乎意识并不清晰，没有过多激烈的反抗，也有可能是疼痛使他失去力气，最大的抗拒仍是不发出声，你也不发一言，野兽间不需要共通语言。你咬住他的喉结，抬高他的腰，你记得你干过男人，知道如何让一个男人在同性交嬬里爽到，你把这些经验用在他身上，那会起效，你这样相信，而他仍在抵抗，只不过某次顶进中他的反应变得——有些不一样，他的喘息变热了，汗珠渗进血里使伤口发痛，他的发抖不再是因为疼痛，而是你狠操的地方淫靡得发痒，有快感后这个行为就简单机械得多了，他一会儿紧抓地板，一会儿又松开，完全取决于你用什么力度干他，你喜欢干进最深处，整根送到底，他明显地又疼又爽，小腹绷紧的肌肉一抽一抽的，里头变湿沾血的软肉也痉挛起来，迈克尔开始变得讨你喜欢，他忍不住声音，弓曲的小腿被你抓在手上，往他平躺的胸膛压，他这样任你摆布的样子乖极了，他的阴茎也翘起来，爽得一摇一晃，抹一下都是湿答答的，他会本能地蹭你的手掌，你忽然很想看他面具下的脸，是否像条狗一样滴滴答答地淌着涎水，紧接着你又想，迈克尔不会像一条狗，永远不要轻视你的对手，这是父亲教给你的，这想法还是让你觉得该死的兴奋，你狠狠干进最深，蹭过他觉得爽的地方，他叫出声了，绷紧的大腿甚至缠上你的腰，用了极大的力气，攀得牢牢的，再干几下，他就能射精，你也会，你能把精液射进他的肠道里，你能征服他。

    你趁现在这个机会拉下他的白面具，露出杀人鬼属于迈尔斯的下半张脸，看到他失去血色的薄薄嘴唇，消瘦的脸颊和下颌，你想看到他的眼睛，但当你这么做时，你又重新获得了抵抗——他紧紧盯着你，眼睛仍旧与杀人时别无二致，锋利，尖锐，但毫无感情。


	2. Chapter 2

（2）迈克尔单人

预警：第一人称，强奸，血腥暴力描写

“检查通过，好，可以继续往前走了。”  
“所有的金属制品都要放在盆里。”  
“来访的目的？”  
“将一个病人转交——”  
“你们来晚了。”  
“是啊，早就该在出发的路上了。”  
“真是可怕的夜晚，对吧？”

四个会动的活物。  
消毒水味，灰色天花板，墙壁腐朽开裂，漆面剥离，医疗器械冰冷的提示音，屏幕闪烁，诊疗床滚动锈死的轮轴——迷雾。  
厚重的夜雾萦绕室内，期间夹裹恶灵的指令与提示，它喜好提醒杀手该何去何从，像条被拴好锁链、饿了数天眼冒绿光的狗，淌着涎水，循着鸣叫盘旋的夜鸦找到人类温热的胸膛，这不再是追循血亲的执念了，而只是单纯地一场捕猎，一场释放杀戮欲望的狂欢。  
呼吸声，两声急促，一声突兀地渐小，似乎是察觉到死亡将至，人类紧紧捂住了嘴，尝试将声响降到最低，他在密闭的空间内屏息，尝试通过诱导性的脚印躲过追踪，聪明，但这远远不够。  
放慢脚步，假意路过柜前时向脚印方向而去，行至门口停顿两秒静静聆听与观察。冰冷的凉意逐渐凝结，心跳声敲击肋骨，即将预备逃出胸腔，他无路可退，只能隔着狭小的缝隙看向杀手靠近，并缓步伫立于柜前。  
惨白的乳胶面具，眼球毫无生气，玻璃球般倒映求生者的脸，记忆受害者最后一刻的惊惶。柜门被打开了，刺耳的金属声，尖叫，单手掐牢咽喉，指骨合拢，锋锐刀锋利落扎入软腹，反手往上斜拉开伤口，进一步扩大受伤创面，血液溅出，淋湿脸颊小小的一角，受害者无力捶打两下，最终脱力地垂下了手臂。  
更远的走廊有身影闪过，那儿还躲着一个人。  
甩手扔下尸体，快速翻转手腕将刀具跳过一圈，血液因惯性落在地下，刃面光洁如初，仿佛不曾沾染过任何血污，越过这道矮墙，悄无声息再度巡回找到活人的气息。  
室内比室外更好，有遮掩行踪的墙壁，落灰的地方有清晰的脚印，假如他们跑动起来，也能听见回荡的脚步声，鞋底撞击地面，仓促彷徨，前路被迷雾所掩的活人总想尽快逃出这里，回头看向杀手的同时，会顾不上前方阻碍是否近在咫尺。  
把猎物逼进死角，实属有种逐渐收紧礼物袋口的快感，每一个指腹在颅骨上留下的掐痕和力量累积超出承受程度，那一声清脆的咔嗒声又会将它们逐渐堆叠。  
这就是每杀掉一个人的奖励。

“上帝对这儿也是无能为力的，来吧。”  
“是的，这里就是恶魔的领地。”  
“你们将要带走的那一位，光是想象就让我心惊肉跳，在十年前的万圣节之夜，他杀了十六个人，或许更多，还想杀掉他的妹妹——他差点就要得手了。”  
“看到这个人将要离开，那真是太好了。”  
“欢迎来到地狱。”

白炽灯闪烁，因电路不稳而无法再正常照明，正如有的人生来即为一颗邪恶的种子，从滋生它的土壤中生根发芽，猎杀同为亲缘血脉的其他旁系成了使命，任何阻挠都将成为恐惧的一环，有人会在被谋杀数日后才被发现，歪斜身躯扔在楼梯上，血流干涸，腥臭蚊蝇汲取最后养分。警察，学生，保护心爱女人而盲目武勇的男性，都会落得一样的下场。  
她没有按捺住，或许目睹同伴的惨死使恐惧更甚，蜘蛛无需费力挥动节肢，只因食物尽数落在网中，追逐开始了，越过两扇窗门时刻意回绕，心跳声响在耳边，而这胆小的女性没能超脱自我，那一瞬间的犹豫使得她反身的动作后滞，跌坐地面，于此刻拉近距离，并张合五指牢牢掐住了受害者的头骨——女人的骨头更娇小，也更脆弱，她们总会很擅长藏身和逃跑，假若她们拥有更多的勇气，就会演变成一场漫长的拉锯战了。  
单膝跪下，使膝头平贴地面，指骨合拢，从而将指腹深深嵌入颅骨，湿润地渗出撕扯头皮的少量血珠，柔软发丝漏出指缝，但身躯的主人已经不再拥有生气，歪斜手腕，改变受力方向可以轻巧地扭断她的脖子，这样做很好，不会有血弄脏刀具。伴随着脊椎断裂，临死前的咕哝声戛然而止，尸体抽搐两下，姿态定格。  
然而，在她死前——在右边的墙后，尚未锈死的诊疗床滚轴小幅度地移动，混杂了一声不自然地喘息声。  
……下一个受害者找到了。


	3. Chapter 3

（2）赫曼·卡特（医生）单人

预警：第一人称，血腥暴力描写

 

致我亲爱的莎莉：  
一九XX年四月十五日发自斯普林菲尔德  
我万分遗憾获悉你传来的消息，对于你父亲的死讯，我感同身受，他是位了不起的人。望你节哀顺变，尽快振作起来，早日回归生活中去。  
我在斯普林菲尔德一切安好，亦有机缘得见昔日那位伟大的领袖。只不过这座城市仍在为他流泪，烟雨蒙蒙，火车站台上的人流哭声一片，吊丧的人群簇拥着走向铁道。归来的战士无一完好，带着心灵上难以磨灭的创伤或是长久的身体残疾。我回忆起我们的家乡，那儿也曾遭受过两难的选择，现如今，我尊敬的导师将交托我一项重任，我曾怀疑过我是否能完成它，过去的数日间我辗转反侧，难以入眠，对此迟疑不决，但我从你的信件中获得了力量，你的思想与我的导师非常相近，同样给予了我充足的信念，我对这般支持感激不尽，也会将对你的思念融入研究中去。  
我不能再说得更多了，否则这封信无法交到你的手上。之后我会被限制通信和出入，作为这项研究的主要负责人活跃在内部，但我向你保证，这不是你会收到的我最后的消息，请你相信。  
代我向你的孩子们问好。

 

两个高大的男人，分别被捆绑在诊疗椅上，难闻的呕吐物越过腿间，落在地下，嚼碎的植物粗纤维和谷物碎屑卡在龋齿里，几块发黑的硬组织病损在他们牙床的暴露下无从遁形，我还从他们未来得及进食干净的餐盘里找到了一整块吸饱植物油的罂粟壳。  
密歇根湖的鳟鱼和梨肉，这本该是一顿好晚餐，如果不是它们腐烂发臭的话。  
尽管如此，实验对象二十四个小时未曾进食，饥饿几乎未曾给他们留下礼仪和人性，在最近的十个小时里，这两位——弗兰克和亚当（是的，我清楚地记得他们的名字），所做的最多的事，就是不间断地惨叫和发抖，时间再往前推五个小时，那天晚上他们还有力气叫骂，指责我职责不当，实验不包含在劳务合约中，扬言要控告我上法庭，当时弗兰克表现得像是英勇的战士，唾沫从他的嘴里与愤怒一同迸发出来，落在我的手掌上，亚当开始畏惧，但仍希望我能放过他一马。他们的行为仿佛关在笼子里的猿猴那样容易预估，如果我现在承诺他们杀死对方就能得到出路，那么即使是懦弱的亚当也会毫不犹豫，毕竟——在以往的实验里，我要求他们捆牢犯人，配合治疗之时，这两位职工一向都做得很好。  
有一项指标稍微超出了，我希望不会影响我的实验结果……他们见过我如何对待实验个体，我的行为会为他们造成更精准、更夸张的压迫感。恐惧会使有的人勇敢，又或者会使人失禁，员工所剩不多，我不希望是我更换他们弄脏的病患服。你看，全能的主治医生总得面临各种麻烦，这只是其中之一。  
我在房间里转了两步，什么也没说，弗兰克的眼睛直直地瞪着我，仿佛有话要说，他的牙关相互敲击，像电报机一样哒哒哒地尝试传递信息，亚当比他镇定，又或者是由于更先与我进行精神链接，他很安静，或许还能撑上更久。无论是安静的羊羔，还是野蛮的公狗，我都有办法让它们迅速失去抵抗。有的人会门齿打战地问我，关于我的动机和行为，这种人在之前的岗位上擅长拷问和获得他们想要的，只不过同样在这儿不起效果。莱理疗养中心得到了处理他们的许可，就像屠夫宰杀牲畜，我所做的不过是切开他们的脑壳，用精巧的手术剪挑拣大脑皮层，找到那些该被发现的和不该被隐瞒的。  
我曾见过的最有趣的病患问过我一句：“我在为什么牺牲？”，我回答他：“为了你的国家。”而后，他像是认命了一般颓然地倒回病床，黑色皮带牢牢束缚着他的大腿，即使不掀开薄被我也能知晓那是什么样子，长期无法顺利进行血液循环，他腿部组织已经全部坏死，与倒在战场上失去双脚的孤魂同一条路游荡。在我们还未登上月球之前，一切未知的尘埃都是祖国的敌人，我想他明白这一点，才愿意做失去双翼的鸟儿。  
在莱理疗养中心中进行的一切都是秘密，我们是被允许行刑的刽子手。  
我已有数天未曾见到过导师和一些熟悉的面孔了，在这之前，我听到有些烦人的窃窃私语，传闻这里即将被关闭，但我显然不会让这件事发生——我需要更多的临床数据，并将它们撰写成报告和文档，分门别类，进行归档。这需要帮手，再者，等待更多的实验体来临太慢了，我有个更现实也更宏大的计划。  
我没有理会那两个男人，导师在叫我，他的声音诱导我去院长室。伴随着他的年龄增长，斯坦珀博士心有余而力不足，有了退位的意愿。无论他是否愿意承认，我都做出了比他更高的成就和努力。我走得很快，越过两道拐弯的走廊，敲门并等待他的许可。近日以来电力系统频频出现故障，我仍然于不得不停顿修整之前完成了改装，10毫安的电流足够让人感到疼痛，可人能承受的死亡量要比这高得多（我一直强烈反对为腾出空间而随意处置实验体，那很浪费，他们理应被更合理地使用），我没有得到许可，心生疑惑地打开了门，熟悉的老人背对门口坐着，他的四肢被限制住，话语也无从出口，只能支支吾吾地鸣叫。  
我看见了一团厚重的迷雾，迷雾的中心是一枚漂亮的棋子。霎时我明白那些低语从哪儿来，它们从无边的黑夜里直接传至我耳边，我独自干得活越多，计划进行得越顺利，这种声音就越来越响亮，但我没察觉到任何不适，与其相反，长久地进行这种链接，我的某种渴望就越来越明显，它们时刻流窜在我的血液里，成为搏动心脏的重要部分。  
我想知道，贵为我的导师，他能承受怎样的治疗？我想获得这个老人从出生为止所有的记忆，只要他能够记住的细节，我要重新撕开勒紧他喉间的脐带，只为在腥甜的泥土里获悉我所不知道的，我想要知道的……  
我像以往一样，礼貌地向他汇报今天我所做的。四个我正在看护的观察室，有六名病患确认死亡，两位死于测试仪器时的心跳及呼吸骤停。坦诚地说，今日导师并未给予我足够的尊重，他看向我的眼睛带着一丝惊恐，是由于我擅作主张，清空了莱理疗养中心的工作人员，是由于我终于能将他取而代之，又或是由于我手中迸发电火花的便携式仪器？  
无论是什么，我慢慢走向他，椅子很快翻倒在地，伴随着一阵猛烈痉挛与熟悉的焦臭味，我获得了自由，并成为了无限宇宙中的国王*。

附注1：即使被关在果壳之中，我仍自以为是无限宇宙之王。——出自莎士比亚《哈姆雷特》  
附注2：信件标注日期及提及的葬礼是林肯总统的忌日。  
附注3：莎莉并非游戏中的护士，只是恰好同名。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 医生X弗莱迪（PWP）  
> 电击及失禁描写有

赫曼像以往一样踏入院长室。  
地毯平整，办公桌上的书籍摆放角度仍与他离开前一样，书页里夹着条平整的书签红线，然而，他仍然察觉了与平时的不同——有人造访，这只是种非常直观的感觉。  
光线变得比平时黯淡，院长室能显出温暖色调的橙黄色灯光此刻是不够明亮的，在他于那张宽大座椅上落座的同时，一个恍神，天花板上往下飘落起灰白的雪花，不速之客的踪迹已经表现得足够明显，是那个不请自来的梦魇，他总喜欢急匆匆地闯进他的梦境，而后被粗暴地电醒，带到现实中来落个凄惨可怜的下场，为什么他总不懂得吸取教训呢？他总是摇晃着他的小屁股来讨要教训，要知道卡特医生需要执勤，可不是随时都有空的……  
无论如何，他睡着了，现在正处在梦魇的地盘，一个假象是莱理疗养中心的幻境。邪灵正在扩展更大的地盘，显然没空搭理这些在幻境里穿梭的刽子手们，于是一向是非常听话和乐意合作的弗莱迪找到了新的乐趣，他屡屡拜访赫曼这儿，只因为他清楚医生不像别的杀手那样动真格和轻易地杀掉他，与其相反，卡特医生经常会给他些别的乐子。  
梦魇还未现身，赫曼发觉四肢沉重，像是正被束缚——你发觉自己被无形的锁链捆住时是什么心情？赫曼对此相当平静，但不得不说，医生并不喜欢主导权被夺走的感觉，以及……无声的等待。好在相当喜欢大场面和卖关子的梦中恶魔很快就出现了，弗莱迪先是故意地给了他一个吻，浅浅的啄吻落在面颊上发出轻响，带着相当恶劣的戏弄，而后得意洋洋地爬上医生的膝头，赫曼无法不将注意力凝聚在那上面。梦魇紧窄的裤子让他的大腿和屁股线条显得非常明显，直观地说，非常火辣，具有强烈的性吸引力——以前他有这么专注地去欣赏过他的屁股吗，显然没有。他们俩经常忙着做爱，每次见面弗莱迪都显得迫不及待，比起当时还在相互试探和揣摩着杀手心意的第一次上床节约了很多时间，直奔主题。卡特医生欣赏这种行为，这是种效率，简单又稳定的关系，倘若不是弗莱迪找他的频率频繁到令人惊讶就更好了，梦魇像是个初次尝到糖果的小孩一样贪得无厌，但赫曼又承认，操他的感觉很好，他体形适宜，抱起来相当轻松，床上也相当放得开，有谁会拒绝主动送上门来的甜心呢？更何况，他可以在梦中满足你的一切愿望……像现在这样的情况实属意外，不过他得承认，他对偶尔的“惊喜”也是抱有期待之心的。  
弗莱迪打量了他好一会，下流地蹭着医生的大腿，故意隔着那件正经的白大褂去磨蹭腿间的阴茎，仿佛能让他在执勤期硬起来是件值得好好夸耀的大事，接着，梦魇俯下身去，用他带着尖尖犬齿的牙坏心眼地咬开腰带上的金属物什和链条……他以往都毫不客气地会用上爪子，这次的挑逗意味很明显，只为了测试赫曼的忍耐程度，弗莱迪带着笑埋头下去，相当卖力地含进半根，这就将他两颊撑开，并顶到喉头，赫曼的那根玩意尺寸可观，而在他忙着做“准备工作”的时候，医生的阴茎就已经硬起来了。他的目的当然不只是为了取悦他，最直观的，是促使和检验他究竟能达到多难堪——要对付那些主宰欲望满溢过头的人，最好的事就是让他尝到的所有甜头都不是自己拿到的，那他们那些旺盛的渴望该得多难受啊。梦魇灵活地动着舌头，他的口腔软滑又湿热，显然为怎么用口交取悦同性而下了功夫，这还是在梦中，他自己的地盘，他大可随心所欲，假装自己还需要呼吸似地，让这根勃发的阴茎抵到喉头，撑满咽喉处的软肉，让医生干他的嘴，直到发出可怜的呜咽声。如今他连那些哑着嗓子的饮泣声都是假装的，透着浓浓的得意和虚情假意的味道。被牢牢禁锢住的赫曼医生连挺腰都做不到，陷入梦境里的国王牢固地钉在椅上，他几乎可以体会到卡特阴沉沉的视线，这也几乎让弗莱迪要笑出声来了——太畅快了，简直一雪前耻，他生气了，他越生气就越给梦魇带来快乐，带来洋洋洒洒的得意。尽管医生全无恐惧，但他仍然找到了掌控梦境的方法，毕竟梦是千变万化的，没有人会一直停留在原地守着些老掉牙的玩意。  
噢，要知道赫曼现在可是连话都说不了，他灵巧的舌头和尖刻的嘴吐不出什么妙语甜言，梦境禁止了他说话的能力，只留梦魇需要的一切，弗莱迪愉快地将勃发的阴茎吐了出来，以这老古板以往的持久来看，他非得把下颚酸痛得没法合上才能让他痛快地射在脸上。在停止口交以后，他要当着赫曼这狗娘养的面开始自慰——他脱下长裤，拉下内裤，显示自己胀痛硬实的阴茎和饱满的屁股，解下医生那件白大褂的纽扣，再拉开里头的衬衫，梦魇像是宣告自己所属权的动物一样，把阴茎抵到赫曼的胸膛上，蹭动他结实胸腹前大片的焦黑疤痕。毫无疑问，他坠入梦境之网的猎物相当强壮又魁梧，拥有良好自律习惯的赫曼医生身材保养得当，他若是还活着，肯定是连摄入食物都要制定计划表的人。过去弗莱迪很讨厌这样的人，像每一个准点接走可爱孩童的刻板家长，但当这样的人从王座上掉下来，落在他的手里，那感觉就截然不同了。  
好极了，你知道吗？赫曼在瞪他了，他的眼睛在取下那个扩张眼眶保持清醒的用具以后，松弛着眼皮，眼角的纹路也显现出来，能看出他真正的年龄了。他一面细碎亲吻医生的嘴角，一边下流地套弄自己，光明正大地在对方的眼皮子底下舔湿手指，让手指泛上湿漉漉的水光，而后再探进腿间，到那个已经难以忍耐的窄小入口里去——手指当然不及卡特医生所能给他的舒服，只是好在他自己的手指不会带来难堪，那儿浸润唾液开始变湿了，被动地撑开更多，也想要更多，他想赫曼的阴茎想得快发疯，现在这根硬实的玩意就立在弗莱迪面前，只要他想，他随时可以拿到想要的。  
这多么难得？起先的几次做爱赫曼可没让他主动过，梦魇总在想方设法的撩拨中就被找了个理由惩罚，卡特医生不喜欢超脱掌控的东西。尽管遵从他的控制，不知道下一步会迎接什么的经历也很刺激，但现在梦魇可不打算把主导权还回去。他恶劣地舔了舔嘴唇，那处表皮正因渴望而灼烧得干燥，而他的后穴已经可以吞进三根手指，是不会被轻易弄伤、迎接交嬬的状态了，弗莱迪抬高腰，脚踩在座椅边侧，另一边单膝跪在卡特医生的大腿上，扶着对方仍然硬挺勃发的阴茎沉下后臀，为终于填充进他体内的硬物舒服地呻吟出声。  
他的嗓音懒洋洋的，低沉沙哑，夹裹着甜腻的尾音拖长一道，梦魇说话的声线本就非常迷人，现在浸饱了情欲更挠得人耳根发痒，弗莱迪身躯前倾，拉高毛衣，自行咬着布料卷起的下摆，裸露出整个覆盖薄薄肌肉的胸膛，没被爱抚过的乳头立着，乳晕蹭得发红肿胀，胸肋则因为呼吸而起伏，他又笑了，露着显得可爱的小虎牙，说话含糊不清，时刻带着胜利者的得意。  
他问赫曼：“你现在想要操我吗？”

卡特医生无言地凝视他，当然，梦魇也不需要得到回应，他只想要一场快乐的自娱自乐——弗莱迪沉下腰身，让赫曼的整根阴茎捅进体内，医生的怒火累积在这上面，随落下的力道粗鲁地推挤开里头的软肉，梦魇仰起头喘息，完全把控住主导权的机会足以使他游刃有余，不至于像以往那样刚进来就被操到射精，但这仍然让他爽到蜷起脚尖。舒服地过头了，被强硬地侵犯，撑开原本瑟缩的褶皱，进入根本就不是拿来进行性交的地方又有种违反伦常的快感，弗莱迪甚至有这个闲空拉起医生的手臂，让对方结实的手肘搭在他后腰上。这几乎就像是以往做爱的时候他们做的……赫曼牢牢扣着他的腰，只是为了防止他爽上天时不由自主地逃跑架势，手指自然就会在那儿留下瘀痕。他尤其喜欢把梦魇紧紧按在他的胯上，不要有一点逃跑的想法，包括他们就尝试过两次的背后位都这样做，他实在专制的要命，已经到达至不可理喻的地步，被当成物品占有的弗莱迪自然会有意见——不是在做爱的时候。  
然而，正沉沦性爱的梦魇没发现一件事，扣在他腰后的手指自行动弹了一下，动作幅度很小，但出于身体主人的自行意志。他仍自顾自取悦地起劲，双手手臂都抱上卡特医生的脖颈，胸膛也主动凑上前去，挺立的乳尖不住磨蹭着对方的皮肤，乖顺地像是只被驯服的家猫。下身动作就显得色情直白多了，只要让医生粗壮硬实的阴茎进入得足够深，弗莱迪一点不介意再把屁股抬高些，梦魇摇晃着腰，每次下落都进得更深，他的敏感点在很浅的位置，甚至不需要插进整根手指，他希望医生进得足够深也是由于这种疼痛使他喜爱，每次重重蹭过敏感点，再补上随后深深干进肠道的疼痛，梦魇都会爽得大腿发抖。他下身勃起的阴茎大胆地蹭着医生的腹部，蹭得那儿一片狼藉，全是湿黏的腺液。在赫曼的眼神注视下做这些事使他更兴奋了，他就喜欢被行注目礼，被倾投注意力，而那家伙毫无办法——他惬意地活动腰胯，抬高再放下，撞入时喘息都被打断，嗓底咕哝出舒服的呼噜声，只不过弗莱迪显然没享受多久，他很快感知到熟悉的电流。该死的，他明明有禁止卡特这狗娘养的动作……他这样的想法只有一瞬间，就被惊讶取代，卡特医生摆脱了梦魇的力量，并从禁锢他的椅子上站了起来，他结实的手臂托着弗莱迪的屁股，手掌牢牢抓着他的腰，电流滋滋作响，熟悉的静电从地面蔓延开来，从赫曼·卡特这个该死的个体身上往外扩散，刺痛感从梦魇的脊椎爬升上去，电得他一个激灵差点尖叫出声，现在姿势的转换也使得畏惧掉下去的弗莱迪拼命紧抱着医生不撒手，使他变得急切而可笑，他四肢都用力攀在赫曼的脊背和腰上，那一下体重的倾斜使得阴茎干得更深，他根本连一点抬腰的力气也没有了，弗莱迪呜咽一声，想逃开电流施加的更明显，更剧烈的痛觉，但他一瞬间的本能更害怕自己会坠落，好在医生及时接住了他——紧接着，意识到自己在做什么的梦魇脸色难看了起来，他断续喘着气咒骂，他妈的！这可是他的地盘！  
“你是怎么——”  
“我的意志够强大，克鲁格先生。”  
电流让他脊背发凉，一瞬间激烈的痛觉以后是深入骨髓的麻痒感，卡特要把之前的难堪加倍奉还，这一危险意识迅速使弗莱迪提起了警觉，然而不可否认，他亦有小小的期待，赫曼找借口惩罚过他几次，无非是些让他气的七窍生烟的情趣小游戏，他可不喜欢被掌掴臀部，也相当讨厌被禁止射精，他只想好好做个爱，最好在他爽完了以后这根又粗又硬的东西就从屁股里滚出去，那能免去很多麻烦的细节和后续，但医生不会放过他，无论如何，他现在落入下风，那只能承受了——卡特就是这么一个人，你最好提心吊胆地等着，反抗他只会更严重。  
赫曼将弗莱迪转了个身，迫使他站着双手撑在椅上，高高抬着屁股又发着抖，可怜地像是个犯错的小孩，为此而拔出的阴茎滴着湿漉漉的粘液，这道淫靡的水液还与梦魇被撑到无法合拢的穴口相连。衣衫不整的卡特医生索性将上衣脱了，那件昭示着执勤时间开始，应当公事公办的标志性白大褂被他随意扔到地下，裸露出整个结实的脊背和肩膀。不需要做多少准备工作，更何况现在是在梦中，无需顾及插入是否会捣烂小个儿的柔软肚腹，这淫荡地小婊子说不定正希望他干进胃里——医生按住梦魇的腰，再次狠顶进去，每次确保整根阴茎都在力道下没入，力度之大拍击胯骨啪啪作响，重重蹭过敏感点，像之前完成的渴望一样又痛又爽，又更胜一筹。更要命的是，他用的力使弗莱迪无端涌上一股羞耻感……明明是在被强暴一样理应感到耻辱的行为，他现在却满脑子塞满了性爱的快感，抬着腰就像只温顺淫荡的母猫，羞辱使得他不敢放肆呻吟出声，只得把声音压进喉底，随凶猛的肏干而闷哼，他羞耻得脸颊发烫，耳朵都红了，兴许他自己还没发觉。然而卡特医生将这一切收入眼底，他扯下还留在脖颈上的领带，并用它绑住梦魇的阴茎根部牢实打了几个转，那根可怜的东西肿胀着，本来已经快要射精了，这下不得发泄只能微微抽搐着喷吐出一小股精液，身体主人高热的内部随之痉挛，发狠地咬紧阴茎却又被强硬捅开，疼痛和快感累积高出一个界限，尖锐地像是利器在下腹抓挠，弗莱迪几乎要站不住脚，他大腿不住发着抖，堆积出沙哑的呜咽，这下可是货真价实的正被欺辱，被同性压在身下交配一样肏干。他没想过赫曼会这么……野蛮，会这么原始人，他总表现出一种风度翩翩的样子，一种故做正经的虚情假意，现在正在他自己的春梦里显露原型，他会干得他肠肚烂掉，像个用完即弃的破烂玩偶，或者是某个凄惨疯掉的病人，愈是想着这些他就越无法抵抗，性交的快感和赫曼有意释放出的电流搅乱了梦魇的脑子，使他最终放弃思考，把那些没用的烂玩意儿远远抛掉，但该死的赫曼弄得他好痛又好难受，连射精都做不到，只能强迫性地一直停留在高潮的这个阶段不得解脱，他现在只想——只想……  
一声抽噎，梦魇的嗓子哑了，快感灼烧着他的喉咙，就像那些曾经把他烧死的火，干燥，炽热又疯狂，那时缺失氧气也搅动得他脑子一团乱，似乎是由于他脱力发软，赫曼这婊子养的总算愿意托着他的下腹，他有气无力地偏过脖颈回头去看对方，意料之外地得到一个吻，尽管他要费劲地去配合卡特才能让吻继续，这个吻还是成功把他苦苦忍耐的怒火全部抵回唇舌间，梦魇有着柔软湿滑的嘴唇和舌头，他的这里还最像活人，也相当适合口交，医生吮咬着他的唇舌，而弗莱迪已经无力反抗，任由掠夺，尽管很想射精，但他连一点讨好的力气都挤不出来了，身体只余接纳对方的本能，淫靡湿热的软肉仍旧贪婪热情，只顾着把捅进的老二咬住，在它离开时恋恋不舍攀附上去。该死的，他真的忍不住了——  
电流，又是电流，他尖叫出声，赫曼加大了电流输送，这下他可站不住了，但无法忍耐的不止有渴望射精的下身，他下腹的胀痛不断下坠，最终在弗莱迪腿根直打颤的时候他高潮了，没有射精，但他湿的一片狼藉，梦魇下身勃起的阴茎凄惨至极不得解放，至少他还是找到了办法……  
找到什么办法？他像每个被电疗的病患一样失禁了，弗莱迪瘫软着身体，全靠赫曼的手臂托住腹部才不至于彻底软倒下去，他射的尿液弄脏了医生的领带，这个道貌岸然，虚情假意的黑鬼……似乎卡特对于把他电得失禁很满意，他一度停下动作，往后撤出腰胯从而拔出阴茎，那根尺寸可怕的刑具微微下垂，沾满了从他肠胃里掏出来的淫水。梦魇再次被轻易摆布，呜咽着被翻转过身，甚至没空被他尿液弄脏的椅子或是别的什么，赫曼居高临下地打量着他。  
“你把我的领带弄脏了。”  
“……去你的吧。”  
弗莱迪笑出了声，他忽然不想逃跑了，要是从梦境里苏醒，他就得面临自己尿了裤子，并且仍然需要赫曼卡特狠狠操他才能得到满足的现实。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 夹迈PWP  
> 预警：血腥描写，暴力及强奸

他在吻你。  
他在尝试着亲吻你，正处于屁股里夹着阴茎的重要时刻，万圣节杀手似乎是迷茫在某些奇异的快感里了。他的舌尖从沾湿的嘴唇里探出来，触感由于唾液而变得滑腻，舌苔那儿又变得不太一样，截然不同的感觉是粗糙的，细小的颗粒遍布其上，舔刷你唇线的动作显得很笨拙——你知道的，他没做过这个，而你很少体会这种这么柔软的感觉，至少很长一段时间没有过了。  
你们之间的做爱经常伴随着无休无止的打斗，偶尔胜利的天平会转头偏向他，他会对你做同样的事情，像是这种野性的交替已经成为了一种心照不宣的暗示，但迈克尔从来没那么好解决。他就站在那里，脊背笔直，坚硬淡漠地像是大理石雕塑，他行为迅捷，直觉敏锐，不像某些屠夫仍有折磨的兴致，从这点来说，你非常欣赏他。  
事情的起因是一次熟悉的相约，一次仿佛是有意的幻境错乱，多数压下尖锐渴望的屠夫心事重重，习惯各干各活，当没有什么事儿可干的时候再想方设法发泄点精力。庄园的夜晚很寂静，夜雾亦浓重汇集，恶灵在任何地方都布下可见的爪牙，不愿让杀手的任何行为脱离视野——这让你们俩的见面裹藏起一层秘密的黑暗。你看见他，他也看着你，你非常清楚，他面具下冷冰冰的眼睛像漂亮的玻璃球，即使在高潮时也不会掺杂进多一丝情感，只有断续地、非常偶然性的迷茫和错愕，出现在你们越来越频繁的身体接触里。  
你得承认你着迷了，毕竟他是头危险的野兽，拥有杀掉你的能力，意志不需磨练亦如钢铁，你又接着想起来，他是个该死的精神病人，十年如一日地坚持一点——追杀他的血亲，仿佛那些血脉相连的一部分必须要被剖出女人的子宫，才能与他残缺的精神相连完整成同一条脐带。你沉默着，矗立在他的对面，距离不远，仅仅几步就可以跑到。  
你们对视了，然后迈克尔抢先一步采取行动，他往前迈步冲刺的同时右手横过面前，紧握着他锋锐的刀刃，刃面亦是横向划来的，漂亮地在月下现出一瞬间的反光。你吃过亏，每当干他更深的时候那东西就扎得越狠越用力，于是你并不想迟疑，扬手应敌，金属相撞发出清晰的脆响，武器会因力度而留下短暂地僵持，你的蛮力要大过他，当你正准备抓住这次机会时迈克尔聪明地绕开了，他往下滑跑刀刃，随后是奔跑的余力，他屈膝撞向你的下腹，使得疼痛预先降临，干扰性地终止手臂间的纠缠，这冲击掺杂体重不容小觑，你不得不躬曲脊背减缓力度，你们纠缠在一起，身躯相碰，你先失重倒在地上，而他倾身压上来。  
他再次取得先制，你不喜欢这种被动，但他的攻击势头被你紧抓住他手腕的横蛮所阻止，即使落于下风，你也会用这种专制战胜他，恶灵赐予了你无与伦比的力量，强化过你骨髓底的坚持，一时你制衡住他，你们在缠斗中偏移天平，他有所察觉，甚至犹豫过极短的一瞬是否要进行防备，但迈克尔对厨刀的变态执着使得万圣节杀手仍不想放弃，他只是紧紧揪住你肩背上深入皮肤的尖刺和钢筋，那几乎和你的骨头相连了，一点移动都能痛得撕心裂肺。你感到不悦，疼痛会使你变得更加凶暴和嗜血。你紧抓住他不愿放开厨刀，仅仅单手施力的错误，在这时猛然翻过身来，膝头制住对方偏移的大腿，紧压住腿根皮肉，那很痛，你可以感觉他的腹部肌肉一下子抽搐着又绷紧了。你夺不走他紧持的刀，只能松手，随即朝散发乳胶臭气的惨白面具补上狠狠一拳——你用的力气很重，他的头被打得偏移开一边，好一会儿迈克尔都没有动静。  
一时只余下粗重的喘气声，你知道要做什么。你扯下他的裤子，那条工装裤的裤腿沾满了泥巴，鞋底踩着青草的碎屑，但你不在乎这些，你只需要他露出屁股来像死尸一样躺着被操就行了。不知怎的，你有一种自信，他今天的到来别有目的，无论是否打断他原本的计划，你都势在必得，并且享受这点，他侧着身体，从腰部位置被翻过来，还在为疼痛而喘息，你拉下他半边面具，把手指粗鲁地探进迈克尔湿润的嘴里，他牙齿并行咬了一下，猫咪打哈欠时一样下放牙关又很快松开，你不需要得到同意，于是自顾自地在他柔软的唇舌里搅动。男人的屁股会很紧，弄不好就要流血受伤，你得做好预先准备，像及时给那些捕兽夹们上油，润滑每一处齿节内的缝隙，涂抹仔细，均匀，类似情人间的抚摸，它才不会生锈腐朽。  
你在他舔湿你手指后准备拔出手指，但万圣节杀手狠狠咬了你一口，他死死咬着你，不想放开探进他齿列间的冒犯者，你再次被触怒了，你将他的手腕捆到一处，反剪到身后，同时反折能牢牢抓住的骨头，迈克尔疼得发出一声闷哼，这才松开牙齿，你注意到手指流血了，他的牙齿缝隙间沾着血，而他舔着那些血，柔软的，淡粉色的舌尖探出来，舔舐着他冷酷刻薄的薄薄嘴唇，那使你硬了，但万圣节杀手的行为仿佛永远都在告诉你，不要尝试让他为你口交，就算他每一根骨头都被折断，他也会咬断任何敢探进嘴里的东西。  
你打消了这个念头，毕竟男人身上还有很多地方可用，他极为不舒服地侧弯着腰，上身呈现被翻转过来的姿势，你撩起他的衣物裸露出胸膛，他皮肤很白，久久不见阳光，尽管正常的光照下不同于此，但在夜里能显得更白，几乎晃眼。迈克尔的体形结实，肌肉覆盖胸腔骨架，心脏在里头噗通噗通地跳动，乳头挺立，乳晕很小，像个没经过人事的处女，你覆盖上手掌，用力揉搓那里，他一声不吭，仿佛感知不到这种取悦和下意识的暗示，毕竟你只是在宣告一点……  
他此时是属于你的婊子。  
而你会对一个任你肆意取用的婊子做什么？  
你粗鲁地揉捏过他的乳头，迈克尔无知无觉似地，没有任何动作，他的呼吸声仍旧沉重，但至少不再通过面具的遮掩，你能看到他——一点微小的变化，他不自在地咬住了自己的嘴唇，只是一个下意识的小动作，他的牙齿很整齐，犬齿却尖锐，是头完全未被驯养，牢固坚守野性的狼。万圣节杀手的犬齿嵌进他自己的柔软嘴唇里，力度大到隐约渗出血迹，而你已经将他胸膛上的小小乳头揉捏地挺立起来，你有意把它蹂躏地破皮红肿，像在玩弄一个女人，迈克尔不同于女人的地方是女性会自行湿润，而他不会，同性即使敏感兴奋，亦只会勃起等候挺入温热巢穴的侵略器具，他和你是同样的，这样的认知让你感到更雀跃，磅礴的杀意丝毫没有减少，只转化成了等量的羞辱，你想操他，把他按在随便哪个地方，胯部贴在一起，把阴茎凶猛地捅进他的屁股里，紧紧地按在身下肏干，没准儿这个哑巴会发出点什么声音，足以取悦你，就像他揭下面具后总无意露出的一点甜头那样。那个可笑的——散发着乳胶臭味的白色头套，仿佛把它套在头上，就能去掉曾经身为活人的心理负担。但即使有的杀手会这么干，有的人也不会，迈克尔·迈尔斯属于后者，他不是需要这种假象的人，原因很简单，他没有这种多余的感情。  
看吧，就算他正在被侮辱，即将面临一场被迫的粗暴性交，万圣节杀手也没有多余的情感表现，他的眼珠从侧面看去是晶莹剔透的蓝色，能倒映进入一点光线，瞳孔收缩，细致地观察下能看清整颗眼球的凸面，空洞，失焦，从里面再也不能挖掘出更多了。在注视着他的同时，想毁坏这颗眼球的想法跑过脑海，你期望看到他痛苦，但这个想法很快被你否决了。你喜欢迈尔斯的眼睛，也认为摘下面具后的万圣节杀手有一张不错的脸。  
你这样想着，拍拍他的屁股，示意并希望迈尔斯能更懂得怎么取悦你，他赤裸的大腿根部僵硬着，几道伤口并没有愈合，外翻裸露整个血口，那是你之前留下的，作为屈辱的证明，恶灵也从未偏心某一位杀手，使他们伤口复原——这使你感到愉快，你抠挖他的伤口，那儿开始流淌出新的血液，而后手指将带出一些，抹在迈尔斯敞开的腿间，他疼得轻抽了一口气，可他有机会这么做时，他亦毫不留情，怜悯是杀手之间多余的话题。等弄出足够多的血液，唾液，或者随便什么……就足够进行下一步了，尿液也可以，想到这些使你兴奋。如果可以，你希望让迈尔斯舔你的阳具和精液，如果可以，你希望他赤裸的身体淋上宣誓主权的尿液，在男性和野兽的腥臊气味里宣布他是你的所有物，这才是羞辱的目的。  
你的手指探了进去，粗鲁地推挤开他的肛穴，那儿温度比外头都要高，干涩并苦闷，但手指带来的液体缓解了这种窘境，只是需要不断地补充，迈尔斯仍旧维持着那个令他难受的姿势，侧翻着腰，大腿被打开，他喘着粗气，阴茎还在腿间呈现出半勃起的架势，下贱又淫荡，仿佛对性事一窍不通，而一切的展现都是身体最本来的样子，这使你下腹发烫，你也硬了，你现在就想干进他的屁股里，毫无疑问，他是诱人的，诱人到你瞬时放松了一点警惕，你专心地开拓他紧闭高热的肠道，而他的手指缓慢地活动了几下，收紧手中的刀柄。  
变故就在瞬间，你没发现他在短暂的喘息后有了回击的能力，他扬起刀，用另一只手的手肘支撑自己的上身，准确地将刀刺进你的胸膛——就差一点，锋锐的利刃迅捷地捅进胸腔，但被肋骨挡了一下，只因为他刺入的角度始终受限于现在所处的下方，遂不及防的袭击使你感到惊讶，随后是汹涌地、海啸般的愤怒。你咆哮了，五指按住他的头颅，狠狠砸向身后的砖墙，迈尔斯呻吟了一声，他的额头撞伤流血了，并且因此陷入耳鸣和眩晕中，暂时失去了反击能力，你不放松，再次用力砸了两回，直到他连原本紧握的厨刀都脱手了，掉到地上。  
这下你可以确定，万圣节杀手已经彻底晕乎得不知东南西北，可以任人鱼肉——暂时地，你不介意再次把他打晕或是绑起来，但手指的扩张还是要继续的，那儿的工作还没结束，要能容纳三根手指或一根男人的阳具，你单手抓满他结实挺翘的臀肉，分开股沟让肛穴再露出来点，手指拔出时能看到肉粉色的内部，褶皱收缩着，回想起它们曾经如何紧咬你阴茎不放的色情场面，你觉得更硬了，而你知道迈克尔的敏感点在哪里，有个地方能让他舒服地、不由自主地摇起屁股，无论正操着后门的是手指还是同性的生殖器，很快你就找到它了。  
他晕过去的时候肌肉能更松弛些，但身体遇到疼痛就会收紧的反映是本能的，你反复又耐心地拿手指碰了那几次，迈克尔的身体下意识地用力收缩，他更诚实的表现是阴茎完全勃起了，前端湿漉漉的，你恶意地揉搓他的阴茎和屁股，然后不时用手指操着敏感点，他的呼吸声又响起来，于是你知晓他已经醒了，从昏迷里醒过来，这使你很满意。  
因为你正计划着要在他清醒时干他的屁股，你抽回沾满腺液变得湿黏的手指，用力地套弄了两下自己胀痛地发疼的阴茎，然后捏着柱身，刻意蹭过他的鼠蹊部位，龟头蹭着股沟，下流地弄湿皮肤，顶进万圣节杀手的身体里，他在同时发出难受的呜咽，手指嵌进湿润的泥土里，迈尔斯甚至有力气屈膝往前爬行了一步，又被你拽着腰拖拉回来，重重按在胯上，操得更深。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 医弗PWP  
> 预警：包含辱骂与性转

“你阳痿了吗？能不能稍微有点儿反应？”  
医生无动于衷，左手横放桌面，仍旧拿着他那本该死的书，而顾不上正坐在他腿间大发雷霆的梦魇，尽管严格来说，是“梦魇小姐”，相较男性时再小个儿一圈，娇俏漂亮的金发女士不满地摇晃臀部，带着露骨的恶意和下流反复蹭来蹭去，像只迫不及待索要食物的坏脾气小猫，爪牙都很尖锐，她饱满的胸部也在男人前胸推挤得小幅变形，对比她柔软蓬松的卷发，身上仅存的布料则少得可怜。包裹臀部的热裤扔在更远些的地上，只有一小块布遮裹下身。这无疑是每个男人梦想中的女人，尤其是她挺翘的屁股，丰满的大腿和细瘦的腰，像精心养护的瓷器，往外散发朦胧的光晕。卡特医生双眼的余光看到她红润的嘴唇，女孩儿咬过下唇，那地方现出一块小小的牙印，变得如同熟透的樱桃一般色泽，这梦中情人的形象十分真实，清晰到她的呼吸里带着柔软冰淇淋的甜味。  
她实在是太像那条蛇本身了，光滑的鳞片，昂扬白皙的脖颈，嘶嘶作响的轻柔耳语声，弗莱迪伸手拥住赫曼，舔湿男人的耳朵，魅惑地贴在耳侧吸气，压低嗓音模糊地喘息，这完全就是个热辣过头的春梦，她看起来是那个能坦然自慰摇着小屁股乞求交欢的魅魔，除了尾巴——好极了，尾巴。赫曼伸手握住她饱满的臀部，探向两腿微张的缝隙，折磨人的梦中情人不给一个痛快，并拢膝头将医生结实的手臂夹在腿间，她出汗了，像加工完毕摆上餐盘的美味，散发着甜蜜滚烫的水蒸气，汗液使得大腿间柔嫩的皮肤湿漉漉的，像女人已经开始湿润的下身，那道美妙紧窄的柔软血肉，通往孕育生命的湿热巢穴。弗莱迪怡然自得地蹭动卡特医生的小臂，他们总算交换了一个吻——  
像现在这样的进度很让人满意，梦魇得意洋洋地晃着小腿，天真无邪地如同坐在阳光下的女孩，她的舌尖尝起来是威士忌味的，触感又像晒化了的凝胶。一般他们开始接吻，就代表医生默许了这件事继续，而不是用什么烦人的理由把她支开。哦，该死的，他为什么一开始没想到赫曼这个老古板会更喜欢女人呢？他早该知道这家伙会更喜欢柔软湿润的女人，弗莱迪急不可耐地咬着医生，舔吮卡特医生的牙关和嘴唇，吻得难舍难分的同时，她又得意地发现下腹正有个硬梆梆的东西顶着她，很快，她就该拿到她想要的……梦魇已经等不及了，渴切交合的身体发着烫，她想要赫曼想得快疯掉，光和医生呆在一起碰到的那些静电火花都让她难以忍受，她渴望像以往一样，赫曼一边触摸他的身体，带来那些刺痛麻痒的电光，一边整根干得更深。如果是女人，甜蜜又可爱的女人，他们的确能享受到更不一样的乐趣，然而——  
然而，卡特医生并没有给她想要的，他轻松地把金发的梦中情人像猫一样拎起，归位放回大腿与膝头中间，在弗莱迪惊叫之前先降临的是痛觉，钝痛，滚烫的掌心毫不留情地拍上她饱满的臀部，啪啪作响，力度之大使她咬牙切齿，这绝对是故意为之的羞辱，惩罚？为了惩罚什么？狗娘养的赫曼总能装模作样地找出一大堆理由，梦魇气得冒烟，怒火灼烧着她，就在弗莱迪一连串咒骂跑出嘴唇破坏那漂亮的女孩形象时，赫曼掐住他的脖子，一阵发亮的电流，迅速带他脱离了梦境。

“你他妈的该吻醒睡美人的——”  
“前提是你是个有教养的公主，我亲爱的。”  
童话结束，被拖回现实的梦魇显得狼狈极了，他没穿裤子，只有以往那件留存抓痕的圣诞色毛衣还留在身上，不至于让他赤身裸体，他的脖颈还在赫曼手里，这些咒骂是从他牙缝里恶狠狠地挤出来的。和医生打过好几次交道，他可不是头一次被电，但落到无可奈何的现实里太被动，弗莱迪憎恨他无法主宰的地方，他的自傲完全无处摆放，像现在，卡特医生对他毫无畏惧和尊重，刚才转眼消逝的暧昧和情人一般的温存使梦魔恼羞成怒，气急败坏，他现在不想上床，只想杀了这个肆意玩弄他的混蛋，然而在爪刃即将刺透对方肩脊，直逼咽喉的同时，他一下子软下了腰。  
经验丰富的主治医师永远能解决所有问题，应对分外愤怒的梦魇，只需要给他先前想要的。赫曼圈握住弗莱迪仍硬着的阴茎，粗糙指腹拉下柱头皱巴巴的薄皮用力一搓，梦魇呻吟着，喉头模糊不清地滚动出呻吟，尾音沙哑又甜腻，太舒服了。同为男性，赫曼对他的弱点了若指掌，医生显然懂得怎么让他更快乐，这不代表他的怒火消散了——没觉得这安抚足够，梦魇仍旧一口狠狠咬上刚才爪刃的目标，他咬住赫曼的脖颈，那些传播电流而外凸的红色血管，咬得破皮流血，而后发力吮掉那些血珠，医生的笑声能贴着皮表传递过来，那是喉管里声带的振动，他还生命旺盛地活着，而他现在应该上交些好东西，弗莱迪不满地想，再次抬起腰胯去蹭动对方的手掌，明目张胆地提醒想要更多。  
他几乎是在抱怨和撒娇了……弗莱迪把四肢全部攀在赫曼身上，他大腿紧紧夹着对方的胯部，而医生的手掌安抚地顺着脊背往下摸，他期待地抬高屁股，到终于把手指吞入，梦魇仿佛重新找回了一点被迁就的自尊，不应该接纳性爱的地方贪婪地吞咽着入侵的异物，他对交嬬已经相当烂熟于心，终于被满足地眯起眼来，小幅度地晃着腰提醒饲主真正该喂食的是什么东西。赫曼不需要腾出手抱住他的腰，只是拿来固定一下大致位置，就把勃发的阴茎干进了被草率扩张后的湿漉漉小穴——他爽得立即就射了，梦魇的呻吟一下子甜蜜地拔高，夹裹着猫呼噜一样的急促喘息，赫曼把整根都操进来，干到最深，重重蹭过要命的敏感区，刚到高潮的肠肉抽搐着把入侵的异物绞紧，他们对彼此的身体都很熟悉，比如说，弗莱迪非常喜欢在不应期遭受超出极限的快感和疼痛，他对这点的挑战欲旺盛得比折辱最大的敌人都要更快乐，如果这是在梦里，他甚至不介意赫曼把他的肠子掏出来，当然了，就算在现实里医生也可以这么做，只不过卡特医生是个相当公私分明的人，通常除了他不得不亲自追逐病患的时候，他都不喜欢搞得血流满地，那很难收拾，他只需要他认定的目标足够痛苦就够了，现在梦魇满足着他的要求，极端的快乐会变成痛苦。小个头的白人男性被压在身下，承接远超出他承受范围太多的粗热阳具和性快感，高大魁梧的医生单手就可以钳住他的腰，那根玩意儿凶猛到快捅进他胃里，得到满足的梦魇一阵阵抽噎着，叫得肆意又大声，要知道，赫曼不需要考虑他的感受，就算是痛苦他也享受得像是快溺死的人呼吸到的第一口氧气。  
坦诚地说，他设想过死的感觉，卡特医生的手触摸着他身上那些环状的烧伤疤，围着那些干涸的孔眼打转，尝试填补他深渊般的渴求，透过这面梦境的泥潭，他们可以更清晰地看见彼此，两个同等的怪物，渴望的东西都高高地吊在身上，足下深陷淤泥，互相拖扯着对方期望能踩踏尸骨化为台阶——要知道，他被死神拒绝代表着更高层次的未知，而以未知为食的求知者怎么会放弃这种机会呢？他接受赫曼的一切，任由那些探究的电流一次次从脊椎爬升上脑，胀痛得他头晕脑涨。  
啊，你还需要知道，心意已决的人很难被阻拦，而死已经不再是拦路的猛虎了，墨杜萨的头颅上游动飞舞的蛇之吻才是，又有很多茫茫穿梭于生者世界间的人类喜欢把那称之为……爱。“爱”又是什么？爱等同于久不见天日无休无止的燃烧，爱等同于焚身的烈火膨胀破灭，随一场雨离开云顶飘散四落的死灰。  
梦魇对此嗤之以鼻，他只需要一个奴隶，一个能接纳他所有的囚人，眼前正是。他自以为是国王的那一刻起，就被困在迷雾所铸的玻璃棋盘里，没人能自以为是地掌控一切，他要知道，他们的供需关系经不起任何微妙地偏移和失衡。  
弗莱迪满足地舔着赫曼的脖颈，他高潮了两次，屁股里夹满精液，那根硬度稍减的东西正从交合的缝隙里拔出来，卡特医生毫不费力地将他抱起，情人一样的拥抱，梦魇也没打算把噬咬能尝到的一丁点血腥味放开，这个夜晚还很漫长，他们会需要对方更多的。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 医瘸PWP（人类AU）  
> 预警：暴力行为描写

“你要知道，这把枪不是该这样用的。”  
他翘着脚仰躺在后座上，忽略后脑勺上显著的伤口——他知道他是个医生，富有，讲究，衣着极有品味的那类阔佬有钱人才请得起的私家收藏，而这样的家庭医生自然懂得该如何处理自己的伤口，赫曼·卡特（他彬彬有礼地介绍过自己），现在仰着头和手臂，有条不紊地处理后脑上的伤口，小汤普森确定用得力气很重，但这个男人比他预想中地要强壮多了。  
——而他现在可怜地呆怔在原地，尝试杀死对方的行为显然已经宣告失败，城郊公路，荒郊野外，离最近的加油站还有几百公里，这也就意味着小修车工得和这个危险的男人单独呆在一块，好几个小时。  
他的工具箱里都有些什么？小汤普森尝试用想象打开那个白色的，边缘死角碰出些油污和擦痕的四角箱子，那个箱子光看起来就足够沉重了。会有分开人指骨的粗壮钳子，止血夹，整齐裹好、贴上一小块胶布的纱布，绷带，还会有紧急处理里需要的去菌设备、酒精，再或许还会有某些白白胖胖的小圆药片——男孩胡乱地揣测，仿佛这样能缓解他的不知所措和惊慌，他暗自捏紧了手里的枪把，站在一旁，低着头用脏脏的鞋底来回碾磨被抛下的半支烟头，新事物的尝试并不总是好的，但在这趟偶然为之的旅行开始前，他并不至于完全不会驾驶车辆。  
男孩讨厌雪茄的气味，但总是很聪明，他不看医生，也不再采取任何攻击措施，矗立在原地认错，结结巴巴地反复道歉，仿佛这样就能让对方体会到那不过是个误会，可供谅解，他对他是完全无害的，这会有一个友好的空隙来足以展示某些虚假的礼貌和风度，他赌对了，现在卡特医生不急不缓地处理着他的伤口。  
他差不多就做完了，缠完这最后一圈绷带，那件事就算了结、就算过去了。  
真的吗？他无不怀疑地这样想，医生向他搭话，男孩只能用模糊的态度尽可能应付过去，并在汽车再次启程前尝试忽略某些目光，赫曼的视线在他身上巡梭、来回打量，包括他那条杀人后抢来的——皱巴巴，过紧又沾满血污的裤子。这套衣物的上一个主人体格明显比他小些，这让这件衣服不怎么合身，当他砸凹那个倒霉鬼脑壳的时候小汤普森还认为枪托非常好用，但他现在不这么觉得了。

“过来，到我这里来。”  
赫曼盯着他过于裸露的胸膛，那件脏兮兮的背心显然领口开得太朝下了，这让年轻人的胸部肌肉明显地暴露在视野里，更不用提到他紧实的屁股，犹豫而又试探地往前走时男孩甚至有点内八，脚尖别扭、小心地悄悄拢在一起。他搞不明白对方意图时小心翼翼地坐到了背后，臀部陷进劣质皮垫里，两腿不知所措地大敞着——他的眼睛和脸都很茫然无辜，像一只马上要被献祭的羊羔，紧实的小腹和小小地肚脐眼儿让其他皮肤上的疤痕不那么显眼了，他会发现他是个粗鲁性感的小混蛋，在被迫不及待拆吃下腹之前。

到达最近的加油站的确花了几个小时，而他们除了交换一个吻以外什么也没发生——没有任何的暴力行为，没有谁受伤，没有人因过错而死亡。  
那已经大大超出男孩的理解范围之外，他几乎是错愕地被吻着，被舔湿、被噬咬唇舌，他那长得扭曲可怖的脸，仿佛被车辆碾压重创过的树木到了此刻却仿若至宝，赫曼·卡特吻着他，同时干得更深，阴茎深入地感觉让人呕吐，他也真的想吐，只不过此刻肠胃的不适被强行压制，小汤普森仅仅只是假设他如何地把肠道里那些遭受胃液腐蚀、混杂苦涩胆汁的酸臭食物吐出来就能获得一阵晕眩，但其实他现在连站也无法站稳，男孩的两腿打着颤，阴茎被握在男人的手里，他笨拙地推挤着对方钢钳般的手指，另一只手不得不用来撑着墙壁，这样他才堪堪能保持住身体平衡……男孩觉得疼痛又不堪，是从敏感脆弱的内部开始由内而外地疼，他并不明白要为自己的行为付出代价，而卡特医生正在教会他这点，但不得不说他赋予人疼痛或是快乐的行为技巧都很高超，那根滚烫粗热的东西破开软肉，从外部强硬地干进去，把他勉强支撑的歪斜脊椎顶得一个趔趄，小汤普森天生的残疾使得他小腿本就没法均匀地使力，现在压制着他的男人利用了这一点。

在他会动用武力之前，好吧，男孩都没想象过他会无力反抗，他很擅长突然袭击，或许是他的表现痴傻得像个低能儿童，他的攻击性和力量都足以轻松地击倒某个人，但男孩的确没想到那没成功后的下场会是什么样子的，等到简陋的汽车旅馆里住下歇脚的时刻他的心惊胆战才算稍微放下，然而就在小汤普森打算逃跑的时候——厄运降临了，或许可称之为轮盘赌转盘（他能不能真正理解这是个游戏还得另当一回事儿说呢！）的必经之路，医生找到他，发现了他的意图并且阻止，他只是将可怜的大男孩儿截进浴室，目光夹杂着嫌恶与欣赏之间微妙的平衡，并把这种挑剔摆上天平来回衡量，小汤普森被迫脱下衣服，像新生儿一样赤裸，身躯微微歪斜，他残疾的嘴唇无法闭合，并往下不断地滴落口水。他并不想在医生这样的目光前抬起手臂来像以往那样擦拭自己，而他大致能理解对方的意图——他想让他保持洁净和卫生，但管他的，男孩也很久没有尝试过清洗自己了，上一个死者留下了某些难以形容的臭味，汽油，血污或者汗，那些呕心的东西混杂在一起，于是他在温热的清水里断续地做着清洁，尽可能地忽略旁人审视视线带来的不自然感，（你看看，他甚至会为裸体而感到不知所措和害羞呢，那该有多么可爱啊。）小汤普森在面对镜子清洁牙齿时受到了阻止。

他茫然地停下了，看着男人的手臂——啊，医生只脱下了他的长外套，他的衬衫和马甲还好好地穿在身上，男孩的视线再往下扫，他发现对方的腰带拉得半开，那个漂亮地、闪烁着的金色怀表不在那儿，这让他很快联想起同性之间同样的性器官，裹在布料里沉甸甸的结实阳物，男孩紧张地吞咽一口唾沫，尝试收回往那儿的窥探，小心谨慎不被抓个现行。  
但医生走近了，比他高大许多的男人只需要抬手——拿着一片薄薄的、锋锐的金属，他瞬时紧张起来，以为自己将要被割喉杀死，血浆从可怜的、毫无防备的脖颈间猛然爆发，那时的高压甚至能让它们喷发上更高的墙壁和天花板，就在男孩胸腔的小小雄鹿差点一头撞死它自己之时，卡特医生阻止了他。  
卡特医生抓住他的肩膀，另一只手捏住他的下颚并小幅地偏转过来，似乎最不能让他满意的就是男孩许久未曾剔过的两颊胡须，他的毛发永远糟乱粗糙，像豪猪的刺一样往外张扬，或许对长久饱受饥饿困扰的贫民来说，营养学和漂亮的食物永远只会是海市蜃楼。医生拿着这柄锋锐的刀片，毫不介意它划伤他的拇指，一点点从根部剔除干净又不至于划伤皮肤，仔细谨慎地仿佛在打磨钻石，你知道么？钻石，就是那些亮闪闪地，值钱的好东西。  
他带褶皱的表皮的确太难处理了，那让原本光滑的皮肤变得复杂，尽管医生很有耐心，耐心到男孩错觉整个晚上都将要过去，但令他快速改变想法的……就是那个吻。  
一个吻该有多重？他继续掐牢住男孩的腰干他，水流一直倾泄，而干涩的肠道足够湿润后，阴茎的出入就可以变得快速而迅猛，他被干得最深时吐出舌头，落魄狼藉地像条雨中的狗，男孩用柔软红艳的舌尖笨拙地舔回身后男性的嘴角，每回被狠重干得更深时他都禁不住粗重喘息，身体直打颤。

“不要选择不适合你的东西，好么，乖孩子？”  
“是……是的。”他抽噎着回答，眼泪滴滴答答地掉下那张略显稚嫩的脸颊，而后男孩顺从地吻上医生送来的手指，舔干净他指缝里可能的血污，凝结血块的铁锈味道慢慢弥漫开来，他看见藏在医生手提箱里的女孩尸体，切割精准，分开的四肢得到了新的合理摆放，一个完美的艺术品，尽管是静止的，但亦令人迷恋。他正在想——假设此时亲吻落在赫曼·卡特皮鞋顶那块发亮的反光上，他也是愿意的。

 

“你知道怎么杀人，这是一件好事。”  
男人的手指由腰部往上，一颗一颗地系好纽扣，手指间夹弄的圆形颗粒反着金属光泽，那自然而然地形成幻觉般的动态，引来男孩茫然无措的视线——他既觉得担心，又觉得害怕。  
害怕的原因是因为他再次无从控制情绪，一时冲动下犯出杀人的过错。死掉的女人横截两半，头颅骨因为锤击而凹下去一个大洞，腰间难堪地漏出脂肪与内脏。肮脏，红与黄，丑陋堆积在一处，沿着伤处呈现出缓慢堆叠着下滑的样子。  
这是第二次了，关于他在情绪爆发下的过失伤人。犯下错误后与可训诫他的监管人士同处一室的漫长时间是种折磨，小汤普森难堪地低着头，他无从理清胸腔中饱胀的不满——  
这演变成了一场长途旅行，而刽子手们也要有些财物来源。没人会对亮晶晶的金子置之不理，更何况她们招摇过市主动上门。卡特没有拒绝主动的女人，那显然是个阔商的太太，身躯丰满肥胖，耳环，项链，戒指与手镯，人们在肉眼可见的地方彰显财富，恨不得将满身都缀上首饰的闪光纹路，小汤普森几乎被她身上耀眼的东西闪得头晕眼花，但他更不满的是医生的暧昧态度……他们在车后座就仿佛要搞起来了，果不其然等到下一个旅馆前女人已经喘息着高潮了两次，不同地是男孩可以感受到赫曼的视线，不时带些意味深长向他投来，这无法平息他的不满，反倒让小汤普森回忆起他们曾在床榻上辗转纠缠的数日。  
男孩抬高臀部，腰部主动献给对方，不知廉耻地喘息着，愿意做被驯服的羊羔，尽管他不住累积的羞耻可供杀死自己，但他仍然在阴茎出入时爽得大腿打颤，不再有力量进行支撑。医生的腰胯有力地拍打着他的屁股，肉体撞击声啪啪作响，捣弄进胃中压榨出无助的呜咽声，他终究还是空腹呕吐了一次，只因为同性间乱伦的快感过于激烈。当小汤普森被从浴室揽着捞出来时他已经丧失了全部力气和抵抗，曾被反复出入的窄小甬道合不拢口，往外淌下满溢出来的精液，再被丢到柔软床褥间时男孩却记得紧紧拥抱住过去的受害者，迷迷糊糊地想着再一次如何杀死他——他强壮，身躯结实，头脑聪明，杀人手法与心思同样缜密，并在现在凌驾于他其上。小汤普森究竟要怎么样做才好呢？他被顶撞得太深，发出呜呜哭声，即使咬伤自己的虎口也没法从中躲藏，他可怜的、年轻的阴囊都被榨干了，而还得继续满足这场贪得无厌的性交，男孩又爽又疼地昏过去和醒来，驯兽者对初次驯养绝不吝啬，他生涩的小穴还没坚持过前半夜就被干得烂熟红肿，连力道稍重的摩擦都要引来痉挛。那儿湿润，热情，一如起先的探索一般紧致迷人，而它身躯的主人已经放弃了反抗，只像是被静心分解相连肢节、洗净等候死亡的美味动物般任人宰割。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 医瘸PWP  
> 预警：包含二次设定，过去捏造

他在看书。  
架着老式的框架眼镜，透白发亮的虹膜随阅读而平移，汤普森在不远处的墙后谨慎地观察他，卡特医生不在执勤时间，他才会取下那一样电击惊厥装置，表现得稍微放松一些。  
时常抱持着自律的人总是很迷人的，在年轻的小汤普森眼里是这样没错，他来这里已经有一段时间了，卡特医生出人意料地接纳了他，让他呆在这空荡荡的疗养中心内随意走动，如果他高兴的话，弄坏点什么东西也无关紧要，毕竟他一眼就能看出来那是个精力旺盛的年轻人，他需要做很多事情来消磨时间。小汤普森的前半生里最坚持也最期望的计划是如何逃出来，他仅依靠自己的力量做到了，这是非常了不起的。  
看看他身上的伤，那些丑陋的疤，畸形的脊椎和使力不均的小腿，几乎只能从他可称稚嫩的行为里想起这还是个年纪不大的男孩，他被囚禁了很长的时间，累积的憎恨和对未知世界的好奇都让男孩有动机做很多事。像是在玉米地里湿漉漉的泥巴里打滚，体会风雨落在手里的感觉，他触摸到活着的动物，为脉动的血液惊讶，而后憎恨催生着狂猛的不甘，这么长时间以来累积的恶意会使他撕裂任何活物。小汤普森紧盯着任何会动的东西，包括草木飘摇和活物，他终于看清光明从小小的空洞扩大到足以将他包裹，但他同时亦发现了，这仍然是不属于他的——弗兰肯斯坦躲躲藏藏、避人耳目地终于学会了怎么阅读和说话，但他终于累积起沉重的勇气，却发现自己仍是那个注定要被倾洒恶意的异类。  
他能做什么？他想宣泄和倾洒他的恨意，他也只能这么做了。  
小汤普森是被玩弄着的悲惨造物，卡特医生怜悯地想，他早看到墙边伫立在那，思考着什么的年轻人，如果他没有病疾缠身，有优渥的条件成长，男孩会成长成一个优秀的人类，像电视里那些出人头地、抛头露面的大人物一般，然而他永远是个男孩，疾病比父母的爱来得更早，而二者都囚禁了他的一生。  
像是某种悲郁主调的戏剧，不是吗？卡特医生向小汤普森招手，男孩顺从地走过来，一瘸一拐，摇摇晃晃，尽管他已经非常努力地挺直脊背，医生对他而言大上一圈的衣物还是有些滑稽可爱，赫曼给他挑选的是有袖的白大褂，这件衣物的下摆快拖在地上，如果小汤普森想出门去玩雪，就得小心翼翼地先将布料卷起来，免得泥泞和化掉的雪水将它弄脏。  
他原本是不想离开寒风农场的，尽管从未有人欢迎过他的降生，那仍然是“家”，是他长大的地方，是他被囚禁十余年长成怪物的地方，邪灵诱导他杀人，更轻易地催生他的憎恨与愤怒，让他能熟练和掌控这种力量，小汤普森其实抱予感激。因此当他稍受诱导，要离开那片宽敞的土地来到另一个幻境时，男孩并没有痛苦或抗拒，那片土地不该囚禁他一辈子，其他的地方也不能。他踏足进入莱理疗养中心时充满好奇，他没见过监狱，更不知道什么是医院，这迷宫般的白色砖墙只让他觉得压抑，但拐弯处隐没的黑暗是他熟悉的，也是他感到亲近的。小汤普森就这样一路绕过回廊，落在他肩膀和头顶的雪融化了，他看到更多。病床，诊疗椅，来回徘徊在空气中无从归乡的游魂一阵阵惨叫着，为当年模糊不清的“真相”，为摆上高台等候审判的天秤，在这里降临的审判不需要庭审，不需要法官。  
他们都是病人。小汤普森听到有声音这样幽幽地叹息，这让他感到不适，他加快脚步，寻找迷雾更多的地方寻求庇护，而后他看见了一间房子，一间色调可称之为温暖的房子。  
卡特医生像今日这样看着书，他身体放松，脊背靠在后椅垫上，嘴角边的疤痕和皮肤褶皱仿佛有让他显现出真正的年龄，身高在这儿看不出来，但当他离开椅子，站起身来的时候，男孩发现他身材魁梧，保持得体的锻炼和着装考究。像之前所说的，长久保持自律的人是迷人的，他们面对自我和他人都同样严苛，抱有计划，卡特医生疯狂而宏大的计划已经实现。尽管疗养中心空无一人，今日才迎来了一个真正意义上的访客，他也仍然日复一日地维持巡视，在惨白的白炽灯闪烁中与亡灵下棋。  
小汤普森见过白袍的医生，为数不多的几次，他亦无法保持意识清醒——父母为他送饭，差遣和鞭打犯错的奴仆，以求保守家族耻辱的秘密，他们不希望这个怪物死掉，而分不清豢养猛兽是在为自我送终，男孩分清其中的意图与规律则花了几年时间，当他奄奄一息，快要死掉的时候，他们会先在饭菜里混入药物，或者打开那扇堵得严严实实，塞满砖灰的大门后将他击晕，猎枪有足够击晕一头熊的麻醉剂药量，然后他昏睡过一天两天，伤口会得到包扎，病会痊愈，紧接着是下一个轮回。  
他在见到赫曼的时候困惑和愤怒都消散了，尽管小汤普森在出逃时徒手掐死过两个同样身着白袍的医生，看着他们在掌心中瞪大双眼逐渐咽气，但他仍然记得这是健康和安全的代表，他心生向往地将那两名医生的颈骨锯断，干枯的头颅挂在他最常去那条路的篱笆上。卡特医生的魁梧身材意味着他拥有力量，无法轻易将他掐死，或许可以尝试其他的方式。  
男孩沉默着，仰着头看向高大的男性，他招手叫他过来，他一样不曾犹豫。

第一次，他很害羞，赫曼用余光看向他紧紧闭上的眼睛，男孩对于只是手指碰在一处都不知所措，但他有时会心血来潮地靠近，笨拙地躬着腰想落下一个突然袭击。或许他曾在过去的生活中看到过亲密行为，赫曼遂他的意愿进行一切，不施予过多的干涉。小汤普森想要学习他应当学的母语，医生便从简单的词汇一个一个教起，这会花费很多时间，好在男孩是个聪明人，聪明人总有得天独厚的优势，能相较于其他人节约时间与精力。  
他学得很快的东西不只是语言，但显然卡特医生不想改变他的本质，他所给予的问题都交由男孩本身去获得启发，毕竟他是那么地纯粹，一张素净的纸，要染上什么样的颜色，经由他人如何判别是值得惋惜的——做过的事情会逐渐熟练，从害怕到熟悉，他同样畏惧未知，只不过男孩的好奇会远远盖过畏惧，他才显得如此精力旺盛与鲁莽。  
第二次接吻，他仍紧张，脊背僵得像是只受惊的小猫，但很勇敢，他拥抱医生的肩背，把胸膛紧贴，赫曼吮咬着他的嘴唇，吻过他面皮一侧堆叠得过多过长的丑陋褶皱，那让他兴奋地几乎要抽泣起来，他如同一只刚破出蛋壳的爬虫类生物，迫不及待地吞食身躯上残留的粘液，用来汲取养分，他实在是太迫切地需要长大了——男孩不明白正抵压着他大腿的硬物是什么，他只知道这样的亲吻让他体会到前所未有的满足和爱意，他不顾一切地想要跳进去，就像初生的鬣蜥注定要扑向大海，卡特医生几乎是诱骗着他为他打开身体，瘸腿的大男孩顺从地张开大腿，任由抚触从小腿绵延到腿根。被清洗地干干净净，他不需要自卑，他们呆在独间浴室里，小汤普森浑身赤裸，带着湿热的水汽，闭着眼睛，失去了视觉后医生的触摸对他而言更加敏感，这是他没经历过的冬天，寒风农场不会下雪。卡特医生教他如何自慰，他只出于好奇触摸过自己的下身，那根皱巴巴的粗硬东西会胀得让男孩睡不着觉，当阴茎得到抚慰时他更快乐了，他抱紧赫曼，把身体更热切地凑上去，表现得不知羞耻，表现得对接下来发生的一切都做好了准备。  
医生诱导他探出舌尖，男孩照做了，年轻的小汤普森舌尖柔软，夹裹着湿漉漉的唾液，舌苔则像食肉动物一般粗糙健康，赫曼轻柔地咬着它，触摸他变形的脊椎，他的手总带着电流，现在的频率不足以带来疼痛，但碰到皮表仍然是酥麻的，这样的爱抚很舒服，他没感知到任何痛苦，有的只是被仔细对待的温柔——这样的光景能持续多久呢？卡特医生的手指探进他里面，他很快觉得不适，但耐心还足够忍下，男孩不明白那种被入侵的感觉代表着什么，他只觉得难以启齿，那处理应用来排泄，而不是……而不是。  
在他体会到快感之前，男孩都认为那不是应该做的，可他会明白，一旦有了快感，事情就开始变得本能而简单，他哭了，滴滴答答地落泪，顺着下颚的线条往下落，医生的手指灵活地做着别的事，没时间来接取眼泪，赫曼舔着他情感充沛的泪腺边缘，吮去那些生理性的水泽，放进两根手指，每当碰到藏在湿热肠道里的秘密他都微微痉挛，抗拒地想挺起腰，事实上没有任何捆缚，他完全可以反抗，但小汤普森没这样做，他无疑是享受的，像第一口咬下的苹果，永远只记得它芳香甜蜜的味道。  
医生只用手指就把他操到了高潮，男孩想遮遮掩掩，但他觉得那很舒服，他没来得及生气，在这时忘记了耍性子。他只是仍然大敞着腿，头偏到一边，涨红脸颊捂住自己的五官，那令人感到羞耻，不代表他不愿继续。现在敞开柔软肚腹，坦白自我的仍旧是小汤普森，他直白地就像被手术刀精巧地切开，把里头扑通跳动的心脏和蠕动的肠道都给卡特医生看。而赫曼拦腰抱起他，一点都不困难，医生考虑的是在凉下的水汽里继续做爱，男孩会可怜地像条落水的小狗。他将他轻松地抱到一张单人病床上，那儿有皮带，有托盘和手术用具。  
卡特医生让男孩做他的小狗，小汤普森高高抬着屁股，腰塌下来，脸紧紧地埋在枕头里，羞耻让他险些把自己闷死，而赫曼的进入很疼，那太大了，那根阴茎的底部甚至有金属环，医生熟知其中门道，等他再捅进登顶后的肠道时那里一片松软泥泞，也在起先的依恋中清洗得很干净。小狗僵着腰，一动也不敢动，只因为他把整根热烫的烙铁都吃了下去，那撑得他小腹微微变形，那又让他畏惧和害怕。大男孩低声地抽泣，只希望折磨快些过去——这要庆幸给予他第一次受洗的人是卡特医生，赫曼在如何终结和开始他人的痛苦这件事上无比专精。医生的手掌触摸他的前额，那儿正因为皱巴巴的皮肤显得光秃秃的，点缀着短短的粗硬毛发，电流加强了频率，引导他去想某些潜藏在黑暗里，更深层的事。  
他想到黑夜里的月亮和迷雾，然后，他同样看见了月亮，只不过这不该是他双眼里的月亮，男孩意识到自己站在雪地里，一个孤独的矮个儿女人背对他站着，一双儿女搀扶着她，有些年纪，她的造访对这片土地来说十分陌生，她看见关闭的疗养院大门，犹豫了很久，又像是在回忆某人的音讯全无，她最终将信件在门口烧了，干枯发黑的纸屑有的漂浮起来，随风吹远，有的落在地下，暖融了雪，和化掉的水一起冻成了冰层。


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 医生/幽灵杀手 非CP向
> 
> 带我入眠，再赐予我个甜美的梦吧。

你光看见他，就知道他的情况糟糕得要命。  
房子里有微弱的光，光源来自于生长着杆栏的窗户外，菲利普·奥乔莫低着头一声不吭，恶灵对他的奇异再造使得这个可怜人看起来时常充斥着扭曲和怒火，他的面颊上覆满不住燃烧往下坠落的沥青，那些黑色物质又形似淤泥和满溢眼眶淌下的绝望。  
菲利普在那等了很长一段时间，他几乎疯了，但仍缘摇摇欲坠。一心求死的人会愣怔在高台上好几个小时，脑海里所有可通向的结局都被堵死，纠结成一团无法理顺打开的漆黑麻线，头脑中的自毁倾向反复爆破，蒸腾成外流的熔岩。他还活着，以怪物的姿态活着，他无法想像失去父亲的妻女要该如何在那座城市的黑墙里过活，她们孤苦伶仃，早早地降生到世上，只为了提前享受饥饿与苦难，她不该得到这些——紧接着，他又想到，每当他麻木地、辛劳命地将每天的活干完，每日每夜地把那些散发着焦臭味的陈旧汽油污渍擦干净，那其中得有多少是凝固的血呢？  
那个年轻人的眼睛，幼鹿一样惊恐无措，在记忆里带着刺眼光亮不住闪烁，菲利普只得晕晕沉沉地任由它在脑子里横冲直撞，他痛苦地撞上墙，像是酒精作祟下的赶路人，迎面撞来一辆飞速行驶的车。一声轰鸣，一阵旋转，翻天覆地，钝痛，还有一滩新鲜的血慢慢淌开，只因为那只不该毫无设防路过公路的鹿，迫使他恶狠狠地撞击头壳，颅骨作痛，头晕脑胀，但清醒不过来。  
清醒不过来，只因为这一切都不是梦，这是形成他生活的一小块拼图，那又是长了尖锐倒刺的齿轮，得用很大的力气去碾平那些金属，假如没有机器帮助，他得弄伤自己，双手指节破皮流血，施加的力气会返还成同等的血肉模糊。  
邪灵是什么？邪灵是机器。  
——女孩的眼睛和青年人的重叠了。  
这时菲利普感到肩头传来一阵重量，他的同类走进来，安抚地拍着他的肩，力度不轻不重。他的脚下弥漫着亮蓝色火花，他赤裸的双脚踩在那儿，麻木地体会那些细微的电流——他对感官的意识几乎回不来了，整个人像断了电，但很可惜，他是活着的，无法被关上停止运动机能的开关，无法因一行代码就安静得像是死去，他只能不住抽搐着，微微发着抖，抓住医生递来的手臂。  
他说“请救救我。”  
这时他再次意识到一件事，他哭了，他饮泣着，眼泪却是干涸的，带着彻底的崩溃，说不出任何一句话，菲利普远离人群，远离任何能得到慰藉的方式，想从赎罪式的自我虐待里找到时间回溯的方法，他还没意识到关于他人生里的一切都来源于每一个选择，他的选择永远这样匆忙，永远被助推着往前走。每当他孤独地遥望那个入口，他都在想，是否可以逃跑呢？是否可以一走了之？  
他并非是草率地做下每个决定的，与之相反，他想过无数次其他的可能性。奥乔莫先生天真地想过这世界上是否有平行宇宙存在，在某一个时间节点上他做出的不同选择，都会营造出一个全新的、完全不同的自我，不可否认，他对此是抱有期待的。  
期待可以累积成失望堡垒上的每一块砖石，就像他干得那些数不清的脏活一样，堆砌的金属块里夹裹着陈腐无声的尸体，他止不住去想象那些人——普通的生活，普通人的生活，未曾踏上这条不归路的生活，一时间他所亲手执行的死刑反噬累积成巨大的海潮，咆哮着吞没僵硬身躯不敢动弹的、可怜的菲利普。他混乱地呓语，无从意识到他无助地紧抓着卡特医生的手臂已经很长时间了，赫曼一向很有耐心，尽管他仍旧居高临下，不需要施予任何怜悯，任何对彷徨鬼魂的同情。  
只需要保持注视。只需要保持注视，菲利普安静下来，赫曼医生不知何时把灯打开了，这个房间内的白炽灯是完好的，有一点儿轻微地电压不稳造成的闪烁，他奇异地在这虚假的白日里获得了安宁，非常短暂的，他体内燃烧的火山时刻灼烧，等待喷发或是冷却，而菲利普仍然把这个选择交给了……其他人。  
除了他自己以外的其他人。  
他觉得手臂传来一阵刺痛，菲利普茫然地抬起头来，他发现对方近在咫尺，双手环抱住他，赫曼俯下身来，像是一个拥抱，是半真半假的感同身受，出于虚假的礼貌或是其他，但更有效的是那只注满透明药液的针剂瓶，尽管他不确认自己这副模样还算是活着，是否仍有跳动的血脉直通心脏，传导四肢，但这只药剂仍然起作用了。  
它是那么地多，满溢汹涌，涨得他喉头一阵呜咽涌上，只像是被困在黑夜里无法归家的野兽。  
“医生，请带我入眠。”他听见自己说。  
医生的回答模糊了，他尽力睁大眼睛，很快陷入昏迷，前所未有的睡意与黑暗温柔地托付起他不住往下坠落的身体，向上托高，他恍惚间又认为这种温柔是朦胧的错觉，要将暗夜的影子送上天际，消散就会在黎明后降临。


End file.
